fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Debris Killer
Debris Killer is a standalone series created by Lord Bá Đạo, the stories is set in the same Omniverse as Brave Of Ancient Draconius and many other work written by Serizawa Yami. The series main theme is child-soldier, the power of love and utopia. Setting Neo Space Calendar 151 It has been more than one and a half century ever since Second Colony War, following the victory of United Earth Utopia. The remnant male population of United Colony Empire has been reconditioned by the benevolent people of Earth into hybrid capable of producing children by themselves when the woman are taking away into Earth. Following this event, every children survived and all children born afterwards has their aging capacity taking away and used as expandable soldier to defend Earth from alien invasion for the people of Earth. They're subsequently known as Human Debris. Despite their usefulness, all Human Debris are demonized by the Earth Media and called "Space Demon" by the people of Earth. In the year 10 of the Neo Space Calendar, due to a sympathizer from within the United Earth Utopia Defense Force, the Human Debris force has successfully conduct an uprising and briefly controlling Earth in two month. However, thank to a rather un-expected intervention from a group of heroic individual. Earth has been freed from the hand of Human Debris and a new-found loathing for them has been founded. Human Debris is now forced to fight against themselves while their "duty" to fight against alien invasion is still in effect. A new form entertaiment called surrounding the Debris has been made in order to satisfy the mutual loathing toward Human Debris. And thank to the need for more Human Debris, a population boom has occur and more Human Debris are born in process. Merely one year later a virus called "Leslie" has been released by the United Earth Utopia into the Human Debris population, causing 40% child to born with metallic organ and skin. Merely two year later, another virus has been released into the population, turning another 40% into various organic material. Including animal meat and vegetable/fruit e.t.c. With the remaining 20% serving as soldier and the other 80% becoming resources for United Earth Utopia. Being a Human Debris in such a time will guaranteed only suffering. In the year 151 an executive order called "Debris Killer" has been authorized by the United Earth Utopia. This initiative is a contest for all robot pilot within the United Earth Utopia to see who deserve the title of "Ultimate Hero". However, this contest is secretly a way for the United Earth Utopia to united it strength for the inevitable uprising from Human Debris and reduce the morale of those who want to rebel against the government. Character Team GUILT REBIRTH Yotsuba Yuzai Yuzai is the pilot of Noir Meurtrier, the butler of a very well-known business enterprise. He is the adopt into the family and has been guarding Aris for much of his life. Because he is in love with her, Yuzai considered Aris to be very important and will do everything to make her happy. Even to the point where he join Debris Killer for her amusement. Yotsuba Aris Aris is the head of Yotsuba Enterprise and the one Yuzai served. She has a crush on him but her shyness prevent her to confesses to him. Despite being a cheerful and bubbly girl, she has an intense hatred for Human Debris because they kill her parent during their first and only Uprising. Later she join in her own robot, the Agile Chivalrus. The first mobile weapon developed by the Weapon Development Division of Yotsuba Enterprise. Lika A very quiet and timid girl who has been the hostage and victim of abuse by the Human Debris during one of their local uprising. Due to her traumatic childhood, she has been left emotionless and will not open up to even her saviour and caretaker. She is he pilot Gigant Crusher the first mobile weapon developed by the Saisei Enterprise Hishikawa Saisei The owner of Saisei Enterprise and caretaker of Lika, but are officially not her father. He hope that by participating in "Debris Killer", Saisei will get Lika to open up her heart. He is the pilot of Gigant Slasher, the second mobile weapon developed by the Saisei Enterprise. Episode Game 1: First Intervention